Say You're Just A Friend
by korkinator
Summary: Jack is having trouble telling Kim how he feels. Songfic.


Jack's POV

3 years thats how long I have been freinds with Kim. 3 long years. I am going to tell her how I realy feel.

_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_  
_But I've been thinking baby that you should know Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mineI've got a million places that we could go._

We have been through so much together I could be everything she needs. She is everything I need.

_I wanna be your everything,_  
_I want to be the one you need_  
_So tell me where ya been all my life,_  
_Gonna make you mine tonight_  
_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend._

We talk every day, at the dojo, school, on the phone. She never leaves my mind, I want her to be mine. Now when I talk to her it sounds like gibberish.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Jack," Kim walks up to me and says. "Hi Kim," I reply, butterflys are in my stomach. "So are you doing anything after school?" She asks. "Um I am going to the park skate, I mean skate part and riding my surf, I mean skate board." I stutter "Sounds fun," She flashes me a smile that could light up the whole world._

_End Flashback_

H_ey hey baby we've been on the phoneSpending time together alone,But every time we talk the words don't come out right_

When I look in her eyes I can tell she is keeping somthing from me. Maybe it was the Hollywood Sign.

_Flashback_

_"Jack, I just want you to know I think you're amazing." She says. We have been fighting against Dolph's goons and finaly finished them off. We lean in but then Dolph yells "CUT, I cut my leg and It hurts." I looked in her eyes and she looked upset like that their was somthing more she wanted to tell me._

_End Flashback._

_Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes_  
_I can tell that you're holding something inside_  
_I've been thinking bout you you you_  
_I've been thinking bout me me me_

__

We tell everyone that we are just friends but I know that is not true. I can be everything she needs and wants.

_I wanna be your everything,_  
_I wanna be the one you need_  
_So tell me where ya been all my life,_  
_Gonna make you mine tonight_  
_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

__I know what I am going to do.

3rd Person POV

Jack grabbed his guitar and ran out of his house to Kim's house next door. "Kim I wrote you a song about how I feel when I am with you,

_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_

_But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)_  
_Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine_  
_I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)_  
_I wanna be your everything,_  
_I want to be the one you need_  
_So tell me where ya been all my life,_  
_Gonna make you mine tonight_  
_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend_  
_Hey hey baby we've been on the phone_  
_Spending time together alone,_  
_But every time we talk the words don't come out right_  
_Oh oh, yeah e uh_  
_Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes_  
_I can tell that you're holding something inside_  
_I've been thinking bout you you you_  
_I've been thinking bout me me me_  
_I wanna be your everything,_  
_I wanna be the one you need_  
_So tell me where ya been all my life,_  
_Gonna make you mine tonight_  
_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend."_

__Kim raced down the stairs and hugged Jack. "Kim I just want you to know You are more than just a friend." Jack said. He pulled her in and kissed her, no anoying directiors this time. "Kim will you be mine?" Jack asked. Kim was speachless but nodded her head. Jack was so exited that he kissed her again.

That kids is how Kick came to be.

**_A/N So Guys what do you think? The song is Say You're Just a Friend by Austin Mahone. I don't own the song or Kickin it. Review and Vote!_**

**_-Korky_**


End file.
